Let It Go
by Perfectly Geeky
Summary: Hera is tired of Zeus. That was his last straw and he's humping it, literally. No lemon. Just Hera putting Zeus in his place. (It's now a story instead of a one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up you guys! So I read a story by PosionBones and I got this ''what if'' idea and I decided to do this one shot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Zeus! You no good..." I finally snapped. I grab the first object I see, Zeus's Master Bolt.

"Hera, calm down. "

"I will calm down right after I fry your ass!" To prove my point, I send a electric bolt right above his head. The nymph beside him screams and tries to run. I send a bolt of lightening at her feet., stopping her from escaping.

"Lady Hera, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."she started sobbing. Oh boo freaking whoo.

"To what, Aria? You didn't mean to sleep with my husband, the King of gods! Is that what you were going to say!" I wanted to fry both of them right now, but the rest of the gods had arrived and were surrounding me.

"Put the bolt down Hera. Violence is not the answer. You and Zeus should sit down and talk about this."

"Says the goddess of war! Athena, you don't know what it's like to be cheat on every single day. Do you?!" She opens hear mouth to say something, but instantly closes it.

"If you won't listen to Athena then listen to me, mother. Let father and the nymph go. " Hephaestus says.

"Your defending him! You of all gods decide to defend him! He's the one who order me to throw you off of Olympus because of your lameness!" That quiets him.

"Hera, listen..." Artemis tries to say,but I cut her.

"NO! I don't want to hear it ! I have let Zeus get away with all of his flings, but not this one! This was the last the straw!" I'm hysterical now so I start firing randomly. Everyone scrabbles for cover as a destroyed everything my path towards Zeus. I see Aria behind a statue of me and Zeus. "Aria, I liked you. I really did, but since you've slept with Zeus.." Where Aria use to be were now ashes. "Now Zuesy its your turn." I point the bolt and getting ready to fire, but someone interferes.

"I apologize, dear sister." Poseidon says right before he hits me in the head with the hilt of his trident. Damn, I was so close.

~Eight Hours Later~

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the infirmity with three other people.

"I go away for one day and this happen." That must be Hestia.

"He's lucky I got there on time." This was Poseidon.

" I...she..." Zeus tries to explain. At the sound of his voice, my anger returns. I try to get up, but my head is pounding.

"...ugh" They all turn around and look at me.

"Hera, are you alright." Hestia asks.

"Sorry" is all Poseidon says.

"Hera, I'm.."

"I don't want to here it, Zeus. You know what, I don't even wan to see you. So, GET OUT!" I scream at him.

"But..."

"NOW!" I summon a peacock to chase him away. I start to laugh, but end of crying.

"What's wrong Hera?" Hestia asks sitting on the bedside me and handing me a box of tissues.

"I'm just so tired of Zeus. I can't take it anymore." I say wiping my eyes. Poseidon just stands there awkwardly, until Hestia shoos him off.

"It's alright Hera. A change will come and Zeus will get what he deserves. So don't worry about. Ok?"

"Ok." Hestia stays a little longer and we talk about fighting our dad, but then she leaves.

I get tired of just laying around so I head back to my palace. I get there to find the him there. "Zeus. I already told you I do want to see your face to beat it. " He tried to speak, but I kept talking. "And no, I don't want to hear you out. I don't have time for your lame excuses. I push past and try to open my door, but he held it close. I turn around, arms crossed. "Get off my door." I say.

"Hera just let me explain. She came on to me and"

"Yeah, yeah. They came on to you or they kissed you first. I've heard that a million time, literally. Now get off my door!" Our lock and he's the first to look away. His hand slides off the door and he turns to leave. Then I realize something, that change Hestia was talking about can happen today. "Zeus." he turns around immediately His eyes widen to the size of saucers as I take off my wedding ring and place it in his hand. "Its over.I want a divorce."

* * *

**If only if Hera had told no when Zeus proposed. Oh well. So did you like it or nah? Because if you did tell me, how I make this one shot into a story. R&R**

**Perfectly Geeky Out!**


	2. All the Wrong Moves

As the summary says, I have made this one shot into a story!

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Mellony brings in bouquet of roses.

"From Lord Zeus, my lady."

"Thrown them in the fire." I wave a dismissive hand.

"Yes, my lady." That was thousandth bouquet of flowers today. First it started off with him making promises to change, but I just rolled my eyes. Next came Apollo and Muses singing some love song Zeus created. I shut my window after that. Now he's sending me flowers. Does he really think does petty things are going to make me go back to him? Ha! I look up as someone knocks on my door.

"Can I come in? It's Aphrodite." I put the down the book I'm reading and open the door.

"If Zeus sent you..."

"No he didn't send. I come on my own."

"Well if you've come to tell to get back with him it's a no."

"Hera he's a mess. He's can't sleep. We tried to get him drunk so he would pass out, but that only caused him to start drinking all the time. Even worst, he's moody. I mean really moody. Thunderstorms are occurring everywhere at odd times. A three hundred mortals mortals have died from lightening strikes. We're having a council meeting tonight and you need to be there. You have to be there." She was so close to tears now. I kinda felt bad.

"Okay, I will be at the council meeting tonight, but on one condition. Zeus must not be present"

"But...fine." she frowns and leaves me. I go back to reading my Fifty Shades of Grey, but the meeting keeps popping in my head so I go for a walk.

I past by a lot of air nymphs who give me dirty looks. 'I didn't know Aria was so...'

"How could you do that to my father?" I stare at Heracles nonchalantly. "Do you have no respect for him at all?" I laugh when talks about respect .

"Respect? Ha! How can you ask me do I have respect for your father when I'm the one who's been faithful for the past two millenniums! You're living proof of his unfaithfulness! So before you come at with me about respecting your father, how about you ask him does he have any respect for me!"I clench my fist, angered again. The mighty Hercules cowers in fear.

"Your even more pitiful than your father." I keep walking.

"But father is the KIng of Gods and..."

"And what? It gives him the right to act like a horny teenager when he sees a mortal, nymph, or a goddess! I am the Queen of Gods and I should have as much as power and respect as the KIng of Gods!" I storm off, angered even more. I turn a corner and,

"For the love of Rhea, Zeus keep it in your pants"

"Hera...uh...I can explain." he stammers while trying to pull up his pants.

"Save it! Is this how plan on getting me back!?"

"So you still want me?" He starts to smirk, but I wipes that smirk right off his face by punching him right in the face.

"Not so cocky now are you?"

"You bitch!" This time I kick him right where it counts. He falls to the ground.

"Next time you call me a bitch, your balls will be in your stomach." I walk pass him and look at the nymph.

"I feel for you, my dear." I turn around and head back to my palace, but there's still one thing bothering me. Do I still want Zeus?

* * *

I haven't decided whether Zeus and Hera should be together or not. So tell what you think by leaving that review. R&R people.


	3. Queen B

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I went into this semi-depressed state for a while, but now I okay. So further ado chapter three of ****Let It Go****, Queen B!**

* * *

Hera POV

"How could he think that I want him back? After all he's put me through. How he could even think of something that absurd."

Suddenly the words from early come back to me. 'Is this how you plan on getting me back.'

"Did I really mean what I said or was I just caught up in the moment?" I look at the time and sigh , "Well I'll have to figure it out later."

~Throne Room~

"Aphrodite are you sure she will be here?"

"Yes I'm sure Athena, she gave me her word."

"And you believed her! Hera's a lying, scheming, ..." I burst into the throne room.

"Witch? My dear, I can be all those things and more if you cross me and that's exactly what your father did. " I cross to my throne and waiting for a respond from Athena.

"Lady Hera I mean no offense, but what you did to father was..."

"Was what? Inappropriate, unnecessary,or was unbecoming of me as a wife!" I snapped at her.

"But Hera it was just a nymph." Apollo said.

"Just like the time it was just a mortal or when it was just another goddess! It amazing how it's okay for a man to cheat on a woman, but gods forbidden it be the other way around! " Apollo suddenly becomes very interested with his shoes.

"Mother, we're immortal. Why something so little as adultery bother you. Father has done it before and he's probably going to do it again, so why make such a fuss over something so little. It really is unbecoming of you, but not as a wife as a immortal goddess." Hephaestus says.

"You're still defending your father? Hephaestus, why do you take his side when you should know what it feels like have a spouse that treats you like dirt, has no respect for you whats so ever, and is always cheating on you."

"But mother..." Hephaestus starts off, but I don't want here it.

"No! Zeus has caused all of us so much pain. Why can't you all see that? All of you should hate him as much as do!"

"So you hate me now, huh? But earlier you asked me how I'm supposed to get you back. You really are confusing, love." Zeus steps out of the shadows smiling.

"Aphrodite!"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way you and him could talk. Hephaestus do it." Before I could get out of my seat restrains were all around me hold me back in my throne.

"Now leave us." Zues said. One by one the rest of the Olympias left leaving me alone with Zeus.

"I hate you. You fucking bastard. Just wait until I get of this, I'm going to cut your dick off then shove it right up your ass!"

SLAP! "Don't you ever talk to me like that again or I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, hit me again. You are truly pathetic Zeus. The fates were wrong to name you King of God. Your paranoid, weak, and a coward!"

"So what? I'm still King. And as king I can do whatever. No one's going to stop me, especially not you."

"Your right Zeus. No one can stop you, but more than one immortal can. Ladies!" The throne room door opens to reveal almost every single woman Zeus has slept with. And they were all pissed.

"You see I plan this in advance. I knew Aphrodite was up to something so I sent a message to Hestia and Hades to find each and everyone of the woman you cheated one me with. I talked to them all via Iris message and I asked them if they wanted revenge. Most were anxious to get revenge on you. I guess you should have been more faithful. Hephaestus, are getting this?"

A metal bug flies around Zeus then speaks, "Yes mother,I am." The shock and horror of it all portrayed on Zeus' face which made me smile a little, but what happened next...was epic.

"Get him!" Demeter cried from the front of the line of woman. Vines wrapped around his body stopping him from running. Metis turned into a eagle and clawed at his torso. Selene and Danae punched him where it counts. The rest got in as many hits as the could before I told them to stop. The vines recede into the ground and Zeus's bloody and bruised body falls to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough. I think he learned his lesson for now. You all can go back home. Thanks a lot." I said happily. " Hephaestus, get me out of this thing." There's a click and all the restrains retract in to the throne. "Now Zeus what were you saying earlier?"

"I'm sorry." was all he said before his body stops moving.

"Zeus, Zeus?" I run towards he and see he's not breathing. "APOLLO!"

Oh gods what have I done.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was it good or nah? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. I will be putting up a poll to dceide whether Hera be with Zues.**

**R&R ppl.**

**Perfectly Geeky out**


End file.
